


the things that matter

by SnowyShipsLogicality



Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia descriptions, Virgil is a little OOC, first wedding anniversary, its so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality
Summary: Today is Virgil and Logan’s one year anniversary. And they spend it recalling old memories
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	the things that matter

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* its so soft ;-;
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Today is Virgil and Logan’s one year anniversary. Virgil was leaning on the wall and fixing his purple dress shirt, waiting for Logan to get ready.

_Why is Logan taking so long? Is there something wrong? Does he want to leave me?_

He tried to distract himself from his anxious thoughts by thinking of his and Logan’s wedding day, the best day of his life. How nervous he felt. How happy he was when he saw Logan walking the aisle. He thought of their vows, and their kiss. How their wedding dance still brought tears to his eyes.

Virgil smiled. Logan was too good for him.

“Virgil? I’m ready,” Logan said.

And oh my gosh, he was just as beautiful as he was on their wedding.

He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark blue vest and tie, a pencil skirt that reached his knees, fishnet leggings, and dress shoes. He was also wearing a new pair of catlike glasses.

“I am aware it is a bit too formal for the occasion, but the outfit looks nice.” Logan noticed that Virgil was staring. “Do you not like it?”

Virgil was brought back to his senses. “Lo, you look amazing.”

“Thank you, Virgil.” Logan linked their arms together. ”Shall we go?”

Virgil smiled. “Let’s go.”

___________________________________

Logan planned the first part of their date. It took a while to get there, but they eventually arrived at a familiar coffee shop.

“Logan, is this the place where we met?” Virgil said.

  
“Yes. I thought it would bring back old memories,” Logan answered.

As they entered the coffee shop, it did bring up old memories. He met Logan here during their second year of college. They became friends after months of coming to the shop for late-night coffee. This was also where they had their first date.

“Wow, I missed this place.” Virgil said as they sat in one of the tables.

“I also missed this place. It was never too busy and their coffee is satisfactory,” Logan said.

“And the only coffee shop that’s open past 12 AM,” Virgil quipped, making Logan chuckle. 

“We were very tired and stressed college students, weren’t we?” Logan remarked. Virgil nodded.

After getting their coffees, they just talked. It wasn’t very romantic for a wedding anniversary, but it was nice. Virgil always appreciated Logan’s company.

The next part of the date was planned by Virgil. It was a bit further than the café, so they had to take a bus _._

_Hopefully Logan would like it._

When they got off, the sun was nearly setting. Logan immediately realized where they were going.

“Virgil, is this the dark sky park where you proposed to me?” Logan said, surprised.

“I thought it would bring back old memories,” Virgil replied, repeating Logan’s words from earlier.

Logan laughed. “Well, it seems like our date today is full of memories.”

They sat down in a bench and watched the sunset.

Their date wasn’t as dramatic as those movies. No singing, no fireworks, nothing big. Just Logan and Virgil talking and relieving memories. But sometimes, the little things matter the most. 

“Happy one year anniversary, L.”

  
“Happy anniversary, Virgil.”


End file.
